Late Night Study Sessions
by booklover333
Summary: A oneshot related to Melting the Human Ice Cube (another one of my stories). Hinata is helping Naruto study for a math test really late in the night. Warning: FLUFF. :) Read & Review!


**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, the creator of Naruto, and I don't own them.**

**Heeyyy! This is my first one-shot, and I don't really like one-shots, but I think they're good for getting out an idea that you have but it's not too long that you can turn into a story. **

**So, um, I know that I have not been good in updating the Melting the Human Ice Cube, but that's because of school, sports and clubs and everything so I barely have any time, so I try writing _a whole chapter _on Saturday, but I don't really finish it...hehe.  
><strong>

**Okay, so anyway, this one-shot is from Melting the Human Ice Cube. For all of those that have read my other story, Melting the Human Ice Cube, when Naruto gives Hinata (on her birthday) a scrapbook of all their photos and memories together (Chapter 12) , one of the photos mentioned is late night study sessions, so I thought I would write the scene from it. Just so you know, you don't have to read that story to understand this one-shot, but it does _kinda_ help. BUT PLEASE DO READ IT AND REVIEW TOO!**

**I _mainly_ wrote this because my best friend, _emsnems_, is a HUGE NARUHINA fan, and she LOVES this pairing so she REALLY wanted me to write this so...I did...at like 11:00 on a school night, JUST SO SHE WOULD STOP BLOWING UP MY PHONE WITH "Please?" MESSAGES. So yeah, here you go!**

* * *

><p>"N-Naruto-kun, 'y' would equal 3 not 7." Hinata said, holding back a yawn. She was in her dorm room, more specifically her living room with Naruto. It was about 1:00 A.M. and they had a huge math midterm the next week for which they were studying for. Even though it was a week away, Naruto wanted to start studying earlier so that he could prove Sasuke wrong who had said that he wouldn't get an 80 or above.<p>

"Eh?" Naruto scratched his head, thinking what he did wrong, looking down at the paper which held his sloppy handwriting. "But…" He sighed, "I'm confused." He said with a sheepish look on his face.

Hinata smiled and took the pencil that was in Naruto's hand previously. Turning the paper towards her, she scanned his work briefly before noticing his mistake. Erasing it, she wrote in her neat, legible handwriting, unlike Naruto's, what to do next in the "complicated equation."

She then handed the paper back to the confused teenager next to her.

Naruto read what she wrote and his eyes lit up, finally understanding what he did wrong and what the real solution is. He turned to Hinata, glomping her, "Thanks Hinata-chan! I understand it _so _much better now!"

The impact of the hug made Hinata squeak and fall down, with Naruto on top of her, effectively making her blush more than usual, "Y-You're welcome, N-Naruto-kun."

Just then, the door to Kiba's door opened, revealing a tired looking Kiba. His hair was messed up and he was rubbing his eyes tiredly, "Could you guys keep it down a bit? _Some _of us are trying to-" He stopped talking when he saw Naruto and Hinata. He held back a snicker, but he burst out laughing, making Naruto and Hinata blush. "Oh my God! What are you guys doing?" He said between laughs, "Are you studying math or," He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "Studying each other?"

Naruto hastily got off of Hinata and Hinata stammered out, "K-Kiba-kun! I-It's not like that!"

"Yeah! Stop making things up, Kiba!" Naruto agreed.

Kiba rolled her eyes, "Okay." He said sarcastically, "Have fun." He winked at the two of them and went back into his room.

Naruto rolled his eyes and shook his head, leaning back against the couch, his previous position.

Hinata crawled back over to him carefully and quietly, still blushing furiously. After all, Kiba had suggested some…things… just thinking about it made Hinata blush more.

"So…" Naruto said, trailing off.

"S-So…" Hinata repeated. She yawned again, letting it show instead of concealing it this time, resting her head on the couch behind her, near Naruto's head. Before she knew it, her eyes began to droop and her head started to slide down to eventually rested on Naruto's left shoulder.

The sudden weight on his shoulder surprised Naruto and he turned to look, seeing Hinata, her eyes closed, her breathing even, her hair falling somewhat over her face.

Smiling slightly at the girl, Naruto lifted his hand to gently brush away her hair, giving him a clear view of her peaceful and angelic face.

He caressed her cheek, making Hinata moan softly and lean towards it unconsciously.

Her actions were adorable, at least to Naruto and he couldn't stop staring at her, mesmerized at her beauty.

Hinata _was _beautiful. Her petite frame fit perfectly with her actions, her eyes showed concern, happiness and intelligence, her hair, flowing freely down her back made her look cute and her smile would make people swoon.

Naruto's eyes softened while looking at the girl next to him and he rested his own head on top of hers, not hearing the faint creak of a door.

Closing his eyes, Naruto was about to drift off into sleep as well when he seemed to see a bright flash across his closed eyes. Opening them quickly, he glanced around the room to see Kiba smirking at the camera he was holding.

"Haha, this is great blackmail, dude." Kiba stated.

Naruto growled, "Kiba!" He whispered loudly, but not too loud to wake the sleeping girl, "I'm so gonna kill you!"

"How?" Kiba mocked, "You can't exactly move, you know." He gestured to Hinata.

Naruto looked at her and then back at Kiba, "Well, I'll kill you tomorrow then!"

Kiba scoffed, going back into his room, ignoring Naruto's whisper shouts, telling him to delete the photo.

Naruto sighed, inwardly thinking of ways to kill Kiba, but that stopped when a small sound came from Hinata.

He looked at her, hearing a faint whisper of, "Cold." She snuggled closer to Naruto, in an attempt to get some warmth.

Naruto smiled at her actions, wrapping his arms around her, lifting her up to put her on the couch. He grabbed a blanket from her room and tucked her in it.

When he was about to leave, a hand grabbed his shirt, "Don't leave." Hinata whispered, still in sleep.

Naruto smirked and took her hand in his hand, settling down next to her on the couch. He wrapped his arms around her, making her bury her face in the crook of his neck and wrap her small, frail arms around his torso.

Naruto noticed how warm she made him feel, how some simple actions from the girl beside made him blush and hug her.

He liked being close to her, she didn't make him feel stupid like other people did, she knew that he had potential, just that he had to work at some things and that made his heart flutter, it made him happy, content.

He snuggled closer, trying to steal more of her warmth and comfort, burying his nose in her hair, smelling her lavender smell, trying to get more of it.

Naruto felt so happy being in her arms and having her in his. It just felt so right, like it was meant to be, like their bodies were meant to be next to each other.

Naruto soon closed his eyes and fell asleep, with a smile on his face, just like Hinata did too.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Cute? I just love this pairing for fluff, BECAUSE THEY ARE JUST _SOOOOOOOOO_ CUTE! HEHEHE! PLEASE tell me what you think! It means sooooo much! Read, review, favorite, follow (both me and this and other stories) PLEASE? IT MEANS SO MUCH and all you have to do is click ONE BUTTON! And please review! All you have to do his hit the review button after typing like, I don't know, "Great story!" or "AWW! So cute!" PLEASE! IT MAKES 4 OF MY DAYS! Thanks! **


End file.
